


Insubstancial

by Marie67



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Illness, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, implied killua/oc, more characters will be added as the story goes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie67/pseuds/Marie67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua tem medo de Gon seja apenas um sonho passageiro. E tem também medo de matar esse sonho e transformá-lo num pesadelo eterno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Primeiro Devaneio

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história começou com o propósito de ser só uma oneshot, portanto perdoem qualquer inconsistência (principalmente na passagem do tempo...). Os warnings, personagens e relacionamentos vão sendo editados quando forem aparecendo na fic.
> 
> Essa história se chama Tempestade dos Dias em outros sites que a postei, aliás.

O dia era tão branco que Killua não aguentava mais ver essa cor. Nem sentir tanto frio. A cidade onde estava há dois anos era mordente no inverno, e ficava completamente pura em branco e cinza. Por não aguentar mais a visão da janela, ou o vácuo do apartamento, ou ainda para amenizar os sintomas da gripe, deitou-se. Dormiu por horas não identificadas e não contadas, horas borradas e com gosto de metal em sua língua. Horas com sensação de cobertor e névoa do aquecedor. O colchão ainda estava sobre o chão - não teve a decência de comprar uma cama ainda, embora dispusesse do dinheiro. A sala de seu minúsculo apartamento tinha virado um mar de cobertores, travesseiros e papéis de doces, e, surpreedentemente, caixas de cigarro espreitando traiçoeiras, denunciando seu novo hábito que viera com a maioridade. Fumar era estúpido. Porém, Killua andava se sentindo imensamente estúpido.

 

Não sabia muito bem se naquele mar de desorganização e branco ele derivava acordado ou dormindo. A linha entre esses dois ainda era uma coisa complicada para Killua. Dormia acordado. De vez em quando, no campo acordado, lembrava-se dos irmãos, ou de que tinha de pagar um punhado de contas, de que precisava lavar sua louça e roupas, de que não podia mais faltar aulas - e então lembrava de que estava em férias - e de uma série de trivialidades. No meio destas, brotava o extremo oposto do trivial: o ausente, Gon.

 

Mas não adiantava ficar cultivando e alimentando a ausência do rapaz moreno, e então voltava a focar nas presenças materiais de sua vida recentemente independente. Inútil independência. Servia apenas para apodrecer gripado no chão de carpete, pois os remédios eram inúteis, seu corpo era traiçoeiro, o frio era um exército inteiro poderosamente armado. Estava dormindo, dormindo profundamente, quando ouviu batidas na porta no sonho doce e ardido que sonhava. Não, era só a garganta que ardia...

 

Quem batia? Estava em ilusão, ele tinha a capacidade de sonhar consciente de que era apenas sonho. Seria Gon? Um de seus irmãos? Uma das garotas que insistiam em se interessar por ele? A porta de mentira logo logo se abriria. Mas que toque toque incessante.

 

"Killua!" gritou a presença neurológica atrás da porta. Era a voz de Gon, ou pelo menos sua reprodução.

 

"Está dormindo?" E Killua estava, de fato. Dormindo e devaneando.

A porta então se abriu, denunciou o gemido de suas dobradiças. Ouviu passos. Não, sentiu passos. Ora. Tinha um gosto de realidade. Seus sentidos felinos estavam tão debilitados que quis se bater por não saber distinguir passos reais de fictícios.

Até que teve uma certeza de ferro de que não sonhava, e nem dormia mais. Fora tocado, ou melhor, balançado, por um par de mãos fortes. Estava sendo observado por um par de olhos amarelados. Estava sendo cegado por um sorriso amistoso que derreteria toda a neve.

 

– Eu voltei da viagem - anunciou a voz de Gon, deleitosa - vou ficar para as férias. Eu vim te ver.

 

O Killua adormecido em partes que ele era só conseguiu olhar incrédulo para o genuínamente real Gon Freecs que o olhava de cima, agachado com uma mochila gigantesca de viagem nas costas e mais umas duas menores nas mãos. E a chave de seu apartamento. É claro... Gon tinha a chave. Aquele estúpido. Não tinha cerimônia. Não ligou para avisar que viria. Veio direto do voo, ele foi concluindo enquanto acordava. E tossiu em espanto e doença por bons segundos.

 

– Killua! Você.. está péssimo - ele silvou, segurando-o pelas costas e largando as bagagens no chão.

 

– Eu estou bem - respondeu - e... por que não ligou, idiota? Eu teria preparado alguma coisa...

 

– Você não faz comida normalmente, é? - Gon lhe perguntou duvidoso, se levantando e se espreguiçando, enquanto andava em círculos pela saleta.

 

– É claro que eu faço - retrucou - mas você não deve querer qualquer coisa. Eu tenho café de hoje, e uns pães, e biscoitos.

 

– É o bastante. Eu não vim comer. Eu vim te ver.

 

Seu coração estava desgovernado enquanto tateava pelos armários atrás de algo para oferecer a Gon. Sentia algo trêmulo e sinuoso no estômago, parecia com uma felicidade, com alívio, tinha um gosto de surpresa. Estava finalmente feliz de verdade? Gon estava bem ali, se espreguiçando em sua sala, cuspindo palavras quentes que Killua tinha esquecido o gosto, a sensação de ouvir da boca dele. Depois de toda a tempestade de dias que passara lhe respondendo as cartas e esperando que voltasse, ele estava bem ali. Houve noites onde engoliu lágrimas pesadas porque não conseguia mais esperar. E teve de esperar tanto. Estava afobado e trêmulo, e até deixou um prato cair enquanto tentava organizar biscoitos nele. O barulho trouxe Gon.

 

– O que fez aí? - ele perguntou.

 

– Um acidente. E peguei algo pra você comer. Vem, e depois eu limpo isso - estabeleceu, levando as embalagens para sala, com duas xícaras de café requentado.

 

***

Comeram e beberam numa conversa que mais parecia um monólogo: Gon contava, Killua comentava e o deixava continuar. Ele contou de todas as pessoas diferentes que viu. Contou da pobreza e das dificuldades do país onde estivera. Contou do calor, e de como ele certamente estaria logo tão resfriado como Killua pelo choque térmico. Confabulou alegremente sobre o jeito como as pessoas o tratavam, feliz com tudo aquilo. A pele de Gon estava num tom mais escuro e alaranjado, provavelmente pelo sol forte do país onde estava. Seu cabelo usualmente espetado estava mais baixo. Ele tinha criado um pouco de barba. Seu rosto tinha ficado um pouco mais quadrado. Ele tinha crescido um tanto. Killua se perguntou se tinha mudado também aos olhos dele. O rosto que lhe fornecia uma alegria instantânea estava diferente, mas a sensação ao vê-lo era a mesma. Killua se pegou sorrindo de lado enquanto notava os cantos e mudanças do rosto do outro, e isso fez suas bochechas avermelharem.

 

– Não é o máximo? Eu aprendi muito - Gon exclamou, finalizando seu relato.

 

– Tenho certeza que sim - respondeu - exatamente como você contava nas cartas. Eu só estive estudando e mantendo o apartamento...

 

– Isso é uma coisa muito boa também, Killua.

 

– Espero que seja. Não é muito excitante, na verdade.

 

– Pra mim, é bom saber que você está se mantendo, e que está bem. Eu pensava muito nisso lá, sabe? - ele contou despretensioso, com a boca na borda da xícara, mordiscando a porcelana.

 

Mal sabia o outro, mas a menção de que era lembrado por Gon no mar de experiências de seu intercâmbio fez seu coração se aquecer e seu rosto também. Soprou no vapor da xícara e bebeu o calor enquanto olhava para o lado, escondendo seu deleite involuntário.

 

– Tanta coisa interessante e você pensando em mim. Eu me viro.

 

– Mas é normal, não é? Não ia esquecer de você só por ter ido para outro país. Você é importante.

 

– Se você acha - desdenhou enquanto se levantava, levando o prato vazio e as duas xícaras.

 

Gon nada respondeu enquanto o seguia até a cozinha apertada, atencioso. Killua lavou mecanicamente a louça, e após isso, catou pedaço por pedaço do prato que quebrara antes. E enquanto o fazia, Gon se agachou bem à sua frente.

 

– É claro que acho. Sempre achei. Não deu pra ver quando eu saí para o aeroporto, Killua?

 

Quando olhou para o outro, viu que estavam ineditamente próximos. Não, ineditamente era uma mentira. Quando viu Gon tão próximo dele, a lembrança mais traiçoeira de sua vida inteira roubou seus pensamentos. Ele falava de um outro acontecimento, que Killua também jurava ter sido um sonho. Ele se lembrava de que dormira no banco do aeroporto, na noite que Gon partira para outro país. Ele o acompanhara até lá, e Mito estava junto, mas não na hora em que aconteceu aquilo. Naquele sono pela metade, Killua sentiu... um beijo.

 

Mas quando acordou, não acreditou por evidência alguma que havia sido um beijo de verdade. E desde então esteve em dúvida, pensando se Gon realmente o havia dado aquele capricho ou não...


	2. Lembrança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua sente o gosto de uma lembrança doce e de palavras não-ditas.

Estavam bem parados em um impasse, enquanto tentavam remover o vidro quebrado do chão. E tentavam revolver uma memória que podia ser verdadeira, ou não podia. Aquilo incomodava Killua como um zunido, e então perguntou, reunindo a coragem.

 

– Do que está falando? - questionou, interrompendo o catar do vidro.

 

– Não é nada, não - Gon espantou o assunto com um sorriso.

 

Terminada a limpeza, os dois se moveram em conversa pouca até o quarto em que Killua dormia. Lá havia outro colchão no chão, porém este era bem maior e tinha mais roupa de cama. Enquanto Gon o seguia até lá, ele pensou o quanto era estranho que negava a presença de muitas pessoas naquele cômodo, mas não a de Gon. Era tão natural como ir à sala. O moreno praticamente habitava seu apartamento quando não estava em viagem, então, Killua percebeu, era muito natural que dividissem quarto, ás vezes roupas, que dividissem tudo sem questionar. Quando foi abrir os paineis da janela, viu que o céu deixava de ser branco para se tornar cinza gelo. Era a noite vindo.

 

– Está tarde... - Gon lamentou, se desfazendo de parte das pesadas roupas de frio que vestia.

 

Killua prontamente recolheu os casacos e foi procurar um lugar para pendurá-los, mas continuou ecoando a conversa pelos cômodos.

 

– Tch, Gon. Não precisa nem pedir para passar a noite aqui, não é? Mas aviso de novo, não vai jantar nem um décimo do que ia ser com a sua tia...

 

– Eu ajudo você... você sabe fazer o quê? A tia Mito só pode me receber daqui a alguns dias...

 

O tom carinhoso era outra saudade que de vez em quando se esgueirava por seus pensamentos, e um sorriso tolo mostrou isso abertamente.

 

– Sei fazer macarrão - anunciou da área de serviço para o quarto, agradecendo pela distância que escondia de Gon o misto de excitação e felicidade que ia sentindo em escalada.

 

Um silêncio momentâneo se seguiu, onde Killua sentiu-se roubado pelo cheiro almiscarado e quente que os casacos do outro tinham, lá no fundo. Levou o rosto mais para perto e fechou os olhos. Sentiu as notas de areia, sabonete, da colônia que Gon ocasionalmente se lembrava de usar, mas não sempre. Pareceu passar uma eternidade ouvindo o que todas aquelas notas tinham para contar.

 

– Aprendeu com a sua mãe?

 

– Não - respondeu em alerta, retirado de seu devaneio - bem... foi uma menina que me ensinou.

 

Killua notou que não tinha mais motivo algum para permanecer conversando a distância com Gon, mas o assunto que começara a surgir parecia ser mais confortável sem contato visual.

 

– Que menina? - ele foi além, com aquela curiosidade de chamas que tinha.

 

– Uma menina que costumava vir aqui - desviou novamente o assunto.

 

– Uma namorada? - as palavras fizeram Killua se preocupar profundamente.

 

Pois Gon estava certo. April tinha sido uma namorada. Ela lhe ensinou a cozinhar algumas coisas. Ela lhe deu seus segundos beijos - pois o primeiro tinha sido aquele no aeroporto - e lhe tocara o corpo, mas de um jeito que ele não conseguia sentir coisa alguma senão um queimar abaixo do abdômen. April era uma menina agradavelmente bonita, tinha lábios carnudos e um cabelo bagunçado como o dele, mas o dela era negro e longo. Mas era só isso e um pouco de distração para Killua. Nunca tinha se sentido muito bem com aquilo, pois sentia que a moça gostava muito dele, mas ele não sabia devolver. Ele encontrava satisfação em ouvir sua voz e em não estar sozinho todos os dias, também. Não telefonava para Gon enquanto ela estava no apartamento. Um dia, Killua lhe disse que não podia continuar com ela por gostar de outra pessoa, e não conseguiu até hoje explicar aquilo em palavras pretas e brancas. Mas sabia que tinha sido mais um desvio.

 

– Não tudo isso, Gon... era uma amiga. - e começou a voltar para o quarto.

 

– Entendi - o moreno respondeu, já deitado de barriga para baixo perto do aquecedor.

 

Killua ficou um tanto sem reação quando o encontrou ali bem em seu chão, usando os braços de travesseiro, olhando despreocupado para ele. Percebeu, pensando em April, a diferença que as duas presenças tinham, a diferença do gosto, a diferença da reação. A presença de Gon espantou o branco e o frio, devagar, palavra por palavra e gesto por gesto.

 

– Killua - Gon murmurou, sentando-se na ponta do colchão - eu senti falta de ficar aqui. Eu senti a sua falta... não é a mesma coisa viajar por aí sozinho. - e sorriu abertamente para ele, num golpe baixo que imediatamente fez Killua se sentir flutuante e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Traiçoeiro, inocente, traiçoeiro.

 

– Hn - murmurou, não encontrando as palavras - eu... senti falta de ter alguém conhecido por perto, também.

 

– É que eu gosto disso. Passar a noite na sua casa sem me preocupar. Quando você ainda morava com a sua família isso era meio impossível, lembra?

 

– Era mesmo. Mas quando eu me mudei, você não quis mais sair daqui...

 

– Mas você quer que eu fique, certo? - ele quis saber.

 

E Killua só tinha uma resposta, mas ela se transformou em pergunta. Ele queria como pouco quis coisas na vida que Gon ficasse. E sabia que por aquela noite, ele ficaria. Mas ficaria na próxima? E em outras? Quase conseguia enxergar as mãos frias e etéreas do desecontro, da distância e das falhas que ele mesmo poderia cometer tirando a sua certeza.

 

– Gon - e sentou-se bem perto dele - do que você estava falando mais cedo, na cozinha?

 

Viu uma coisa bastante atípica acontecer no rosto de Gon: a dúvida e um certo medo, enquanto viu o rubor tomar seu rosto. Só era possível ver de perto na pele que o rapaz tinha, aquele rubor. Ele estava envergonhado e como era o costume não sabia esconder, assim denunciou o beiço que fez com a boca.

 

– Você não se lembra? - lamentou o moreno, enquanto se movia para o colchão e tirava os sapatos.

 

Killua se lembrava perfeitamente, apenas negava o fato, em medo de estar completamente equivocado. Não era possível que Gon fosse fazer algo assim. Se via tão distante de ter aquele desejo concebido. Parecia algo em outra realidade à qual Killua Zoldyck não tinha o direito de pôr os pés.

 

– Refresque minha memória, e eu vou saber se lembro ou não - desafiou, instintivamente desviando o olhar. Aquilo tinha chances remotas de dar certo. Mas Killua sempre fora bom em jogos. O seguiu até a sua própria cama, aproximando-se.

 

– Fecha os olhos, então - pediu Gon, ainda com o mesmo beiço e o indicador levantado.

 

E Killua esperou por bons segundos, até ser agraciado com a memória que pediu.  
Fora nada menos do que agraciado.

 

O hálito de Gon se misturava ao seu, e era quente, tinha um pouco de café nele, um pouco de menta, e um gosto que era humano demais para ser descrito. Seus olhos se fecharam sozinhos e desapressados, se rendendo à memória mais traiçoeira de sua vida. Seu coração não tinha tempo nem ritmo, e batia em uma sensação tão física e audível que conseguia ouvir cada pulso. Levou uma das mãos os ombros de Gon enquanto ele o relembrava, e outra ao seu pescoço, onde pode sentir os pulsos do moreno também. Sentiu-se muito, muito leve. Sentiu que poderia morar naquela sensação. Soube que sentira falta de Gon. Soube que sentia coisas por ele. Soube o quão estúpido ele era por nunca ter perguntado antes.

 

Gentilmente, o outro aprofundou o beijo, retirando-o de ser uma memória. Sentiu sua língua pedir aquilo, e suas mãos tatearem por lugares e lugares abaixo do pescoço de Gon. E quando o outro parou para respirar, foi Killua quem retomou apressadamente o elo. Mas de outra maneira. Ansioso, com mãos agarrando a lã do casaco, com corpos colados, com as línguas tão conflitantes e sintonizadas que estava sem ar, mas não lhe importava o ar, pois sentira tanta saudade dele. Se derrubaram no colchão, mas não perceberam. Quando se sentia em chamas, foi Gon quem pediu novamente uma pausa.

 

Ele não disse coisa alguma. Apenas respirou, inspirou, expirou, lentamente, olhando dentro da alma de Killua com aqueles olhos solares mesmo no escuro do quarto que anoiteceu por completo. As mãos fortes que o acordaram mais cedo descansavam em seu rosto, numa carícia.

 

– Então é assim - Killua soprou - assim que você se despediu de mim - disse, com os olhos fechados, e depois os abrindo.

 

O sorriso despretensioso de Gon o fez sorrir também, sorrir sinceramente, sentindo que alma sorria junto.

 

– É assim com você acordado - ele riu baixinho.

 

– Tsc, você podia ter me acordado naquele dia.

 

– E se você não gostasse?

 

Killua não sabia responder àquilo muito bem, então deu outro beijo no moreno e outros mais, e mordiscou seu lábio inferior, enquanto dizia:

 

– Isso é o quanto eu não gosto disso, Gon... percebe? - provocou.

 

Ouviu a risada arrastada e deleitosa do outro responder aos seus beijos, enquanto ele brincou e bagunçou com os dedos a nuvem prateada de seus cabelos.

 

– É que você parecia tão calmo dormindo. Não queria te acordar. Eu nem gosto tanto assim de despedidas... não gosto nem um pouco. Se te acordasse, teria que me despedir de novo. Não seria ruim?

 

– É, seria. Eu dormi completamente sem querer... mas depois que tive que me despedir de você eu vi que também não gosto dessas coisas. É um pouco sem sentido. Você ia embora do mesmo jeito, querendo eu ou não.

 

Procurou pelo olhar do outro, e deixou seus dedos explorarem a face dele, também. Todos os cantos que ele notara mais cedo, todas as mudanças e marcas, como que em reconhecimento. Parecia tudo familiar, embora houvesse novidades. Passou o indicador por um corte de lâmina minúsculo pintando a pele bronzeada - conseguido provavelmente quando tentara tirar a barba - e depois pelos lábios dele. Achou uma marca de sol, tateou em um lugar que lhe fez cócegas. Ficou distraído naquela busca, até sentir Gon fazer o mesmo no rosto dele.

 

– É, é verdade. Mas agora passou esse tempo todo e eu estou de volta - ele deixou acontecer uma pausa, enquanto passou os dedos pelas bochechas de Killua.

 

– O que foi? Isso faz cócegas...

 

– Não sabia que você tinha sardas.

 

– São muito poucas. Só dá pra ver de perto.

 

– É... eu acho que nunca fiquei tão perto pra poder ver. É diferente de perto... - e ele foi deixando a fala no ar, sorrindo apesar do cansaço.

 

– E você gosta de ficar assim? - Killua perguntou retoricamente, pois Gon lhe dava a resposta estampada em seu rosto.

 

Mas ainda assim ele respondeu anuindo com a cabeça, já lentamente serpenteando para o sono. Assim diziam seus olhos vacilantes e seu sorriso sincero que ia indo embora, sua respiração que diminuia o tempo pouco a pouco. Gon devia estar cansado de toda a viagem, presumiu. Antes de se entregar ao torpor, ele ainda lhe disse, numa voz pesada, um "boa noite".

 

Killua ainda ficou ali por bons minutos, pensando em como o sono de Gon o deixava seguro para olhar sua face de uma outra maneira. Ali, no silêncio que era só dele, queria poder ter dito uma infinidade de coisas. E todas elas floreavam em sua mente naquele momento, naquela hora onde não teria medo de dizê-las. As pensava e cultivava na quietude, e o reflexo de todas aquelas coisas belas e sujas que suprimira era um sorriso que tinha se formado em sua face. Um sorriso vacilante, pois seus dedos se agarravam compulsivamente o tecido do lençol em ansiedade. Suspirou lentamente por muitas vezes, querendo espantar aquele fervor de pensamentos. A mão de Gon continuava em seu rosto, já caindo para o ombro, e nesta mão ele segurou, até se recuperar. E foi seguindo Gon até os sonhos, levando consigo as palavras que não disse.


	3. Desconcerto

Se havia um traço do qual Killua se livraria de bom grado, era o do meio sono. O ganhou do treinamento com o pai, e nunca o perdeu, mesmo quando se tornou desnecessário. Acordava por vezes durante a noite, e tinha dificuldade em distinguir um sonho quando dormia profundamente. E, numa destas vezes, deixou Gon em seu sono pesado e seguro dormir em paz, e caminhou até a cozinha. Tinha sonhado que não conseguia respirar por mais que tentasse, mas felizmente foi um devaneio curto, e isto o acordou e levou a andar sem objetivo claro pelo apartamento. Viu que o céu lá fora já se pintava do amanhecer, nos primeiros rascunhos: um azul mais claro de um lado da visão, o completo negro em outro, as pessoas na rua começando a aumentar em número. Logo não seria mais madrugada. Talvez fosse melhor permanecer acordado.

  
Mecanicamente, passou uma garrafa de café e separou uma caixa de leite, e em seguida ligou a minúscula e pouco usada televisão de sua sala para ouvir o barulho das notícias. Gon não era alguém de acordar tarde, ele sabia, e então começou a se mover para fazer algo para comerem. Procurou por ovos e fritou uma boa quantidade, separou o pão, indo a lugares da cozinha onde talvez nunca tenha mexido. Enquanto as memórias da noite iam reaparecendo e passeando por sua consciência. Punha um prato e lembrava-se do gosto que tinha o beijo do outro; limpava uma bancada e sentia uma agitação ao lembrar do jeito que Gon refrescou sua memória do dia de sua partida. Não precisava da ansiedade. Ele estava bem ali. As notícias continuavam zunindo na sala como som de fundo.

  
Fora bruscamente interrompido por seu próprio corpo, o lembrando de que não estava tão bem como pensava. A tosse veio em solavancos que abalaram seu corpo inteiro, arranhando sua garganta. Tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas aquilo era severo e ele tinha pouco controle. Fazia seus ossos doerem e suas pernas falharem. O surto só parou quando sentiu que o peito ia explodir, mas respirou, respirou grato e aliviado por poder fazê-lo. Inspirou ainda sentindo a garganta, e expirou. E continuou. Que Gon ainda estivesse dormindo.  
Enquanto se recuperava, ouviu um bocejo ressoante vindo da sala, acompanhando de um chamar de seu nome em alto e bom som. Um momento, apenas um momento depois de toda aquela agitação, era Gon.

  
– Eu já vou - anunciou, levando consigo tudo que preparara para o moreno. A única pessoa que faria Killua se esforçar tanto na cozinha.

  
– Está cozinhando? - o outro perguntou da sala.

  
Killua esperou até que o encontrasse, e então lhe mostrou orgulhosamente os dois pratos que preparou pra primeira refeição do dia. Cozinhar para alguém era novidade para ele.

  
– Isso responde sua pergunta? - e sorriu - vamos comer. Daí descubro se ainda sei cozinhar.

  
Enquanto comiam, exatamente como no outro dia, foi Gon que tornou a falar primeiro. Depois de elogiar os ovos e as torradas e olhar o noticiário matutino por alguns minutos.

  
– Olha só - ele pediu, enquanto puxava de dentro da blusa de mangas um pingente. Killua não havia notado aquele adereço. O pingente era simples, uma esfera de pedra azul escura que fazia um contraste bonito com a cor quente da pele de Gon.

  
– Não tinha visto isso em você. É bonito.

  
– Foi um presente enquanto eu viajava. A menina que me ajudava a ler na outra língua... ela me deu. E eu pedi um pra você também e ela trouxe. Está lá na mala.

  
Seus olhos logo foram ver os de Gon com a menção de alguém que ele conhecera no intercâmbio. Não, aquilo ainda não eram ciúmes, ele esperava. Era apenas curiosidade.

  
– Obrigado. E essa menina, se dava bem com ela? - perguntou despretensiosamente.

  
– Aham - ele anunciou alegremente. - ela me ensinou muita coisa. E quando eu estava quase voltando... bom, ela disse que gostava do jeito que eu falava e do meu rosto. Ela gostava bastante de mim.

  
Killua mostrou a ele um sorriso irônico, enquanto punha os pés na mesa de centro.  
– Você não parou de atrair meninas desde que ainda estudava comigo...

  
– Eu? - ele silvou, surpreso com a constatação. Era bem verdade, sempre fora. Killua não estava exatamente incomodado, mas sempre quis perguntar a Gon como ele se sentia com aquilo.

  
– Você mesmo - e apontou o indicador para ele. - por acaso ela te fez mais algum elogio?

  
– Bem... quando nos despedimos ela disse que ia sentir minha falta. E que eu era... bem, bonito. Isso que ela disse. Eu respondi que ela também era. E depois fui embora. - pela segunda vez naqueles dias, viu Gon encabulado.

  
Dessa vez não foi um sorriso, mas uma gargalhada que atingiu Killua em cheio. Ele parecia estar desdenhando do elogio, mas na verdade, lá no fundo, ele concordava. Não havia nada de feio em Gon. Pelo contrário. Gostava do tom da pele dele, gostava da bagunça de seus cabelos e de seu sorriso genuíno, gostava de como ele sorria abertamente e nunca pela metade.

  
– Viu? Eu estava certo.

  
– Mas não aconteceu mais nada. Seria injusto. Eu gostava dela, mas não era certo... afinal eu ficava pensando em outras coisas.

  
– Que coisas?

  
– Ficava pensando se você estava bem ou me lembrando de você - ele disse naturalmente, gesticulando com as mãos.

  
Killua sorriu novamente, mas involuntário e desajeitado, e sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aquilo.

  
– Olha só pra você...

  
– O que é? Nenhuma menina nunca se atraiu por você, Killua? - Gon desafiou, lhe apontando o indicador e fazendo novamente aquele beiço.

  
– É claro que não... quer dizer, sim - admitiu, olhando para o lado oposto e sentindo o coração perder o ritmo. - Houve uma menina, mas ela... ela não era... ela só me tocou. Ela era uma boa companhia. Mas eu não sentia nada como... ah, você entendeu, Gon.

  
O moreno lhe olhou pensativo por alguns segundos, pelos olhos que tentavam compreender o que Killua lhe contara. Temeu que Gon duvidasse do que sentia por ele ou o achasse um mentiroso. Mas foi um temor momentâneo. Logo ele lhe acalmou com um olhar compreensivo.

  
– Que bom que alguém cuidou de você, Killua. Eu estava realmente preocupado se você não ia se sentir sozinho - ele disse cheio de calor na voz e mexendo nos cabelos negros.

  
E Killua só conseguiu sorrir-lhe de volta, deixando escapar um suspiro aliviado e uma risada sem jeito. Mexeu nos cabelos também em ansiedade, cerrou os punhos. Estava feliz. E ficou em silêncio por não ter as palavras certas para Gon. Por isso, o moreno foi chegando mais perto dele, até ficarem o mais perto que podiam, sentados de frente um para o outro. O mundo de Killua se resumiu ao olhar de Gon, aos olhos de sol que o analisavam e o cuidavam, acalentavam, e lhe faziam lar.

  
– Killua - ele soprou - e o que você sentiu, quando ela te tocou?

  
Finalmente, uma pergunta que podia responder com total sinceridade.

– Foi uma coisa que eu não sei dizer o nome, Gon. Mas não teve a ver com quando... com ontem, quando você me...

  
– Não precisa se sentir culpado por nada. Está tudo bem. Eu entendi. Não fique com essa cara! - ele brincou, enlaçando Killua de surpresa com os braços.

  
Aquilo fez os dois irem ao chão, e Gon ainda brincou com os dedos em todos os lugares sensíveis de seu corpo, lhe fazendo cócegas. Killua não sentia aquilo em muitos lugares, mas ainda era prazeroso receber aquilo dele.

  
– Gon, não fique por cima de... - pediu inutilmente, pois sua fala morreu com uma onda de prazer que quebrou por seu corpo. Foi um beijo do outro em seu pescoço, a sensação do corpo dele tão perto, foram muitas coisas que o calaram de palavras sem esforço, e deixaram apenas suspiros.

  
– Agora você perdeu, não vou sair mais - ele brincou no pé de seu ouvido, e o calor da fala dele em sua pele o estremeceu. Depois, ficou ali olhando-o de cima, e sorrindo. Podia ser o mesmo sorriso, mil vezes, ele nunca se cansaria.

  
E depois foi um beijo que o desarmou, acalmou sua tempestade. O gosto dele o invadiu, e ele fez o que pôde para devolver. Onde não haviam palavras ele sabia bem como reagir, e o fez, trazendo Gon para si, pedindo passagem, explorando sua boca por inteiro. Ele gostava daquela sensação como nunca gostou de coisa alguma, e nem o desajeitado de estarem ao chão lhe tirou aquilo. Estava sentindo cada tempo da respiração do outro, cada carícia que ele lhe respondia. Killua tinha pressa, tinha fome, não queria que aquilo terminasse.

  
Quando pararam para respirar, sentiu o calor que vinha dele, havia sempre calor na presença dele, e em seu beijo havia mil vezes mais. Sorriu junto com ele. Era o fim do inverno, mas ele se sentia quente, muito quente, sentia uma forte pulsação e sentia aquilo refletir no outro.

  
– Killua - apenas o dizer de seu nome lhe fez estremecer. - você... é bom nisso.

  
– Eu? Eu só... - murmurou, tateando pelas palavras para responder àquilo.

  
– Eu nunca tinha beijado alguém desse jeito - ele admitiu. A proximidade o fazia sentir as palavras e o respirar de Gon, e ele gostava daquilo.

  
– Eu já... beijei desse jeito antes. Quer dizer... fui beijado. Mas foi diferente com você.

  
– Por que "foi"? Não precisa parar agora - ele riu, fazendo Killua rir junto.

  
– É. Você tem razão.

  
E era grato por não precisar parar. Procurou pela barra da camisa do outro, e passeou com os dedos ali até encontrar pele, e acariciou, enterrou os dedos quando sentiu um beijo abaixo de seu pescoço. Suspirou ao ouvir o deleite na voz de Gon quando fez aquilo. Estava repetindo as coisas que April fazia com ele, porque aquelas coisas lhe deram um certo tipo de prazer. Era o que sabia sobre o prazer, era o que sabia sobre mostrar amor. Continuou a tocá-lo, subiu por seu abdômen, o trazia para perto para sentí-lo e o afastava para beijá-lo, deixava ás vezes que ele o beijasse também. Quando se sentia já exausto, apenas pararam e respiraram um pouco, quase dividindo o mesmo ar e tocando novamente os lábios, de tão perto.

  
– Isso.. é... isso é bom, Killua. Não pare - ele pediu, com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

  
Lhe deu um beijo lento, mas como quem queria dizer, _eu senti a sua falta_. Mordeu sem força o lábio inferior do outro. Beijou à volta de sua boca. Deixou o tempo parar, os olhos fecharem, enquanto sentia o corpo dele pesar sobre o seu. Não tinha mais fome, e nem pressa. Tinha muito para dizer. _Nunca mais vá embora_ , ele disse acariciando o rosto marcado de sol de Gon. _Não quero ninguém além de você_ , contou a ele com mais carícias. Assim ele sabia falar como ninguém.

  
Quando o tempo parecia parado com Gon ali, sobre ele, com o rosto em seu pescoço, percebeu que era tudo a mais pura verdade. Não queria e nunca quisera ninguém além dele. Se não, o dia nunca mais amanheceria, e não haveria mais sol. Sorriu para o teto do apartamento, e sentiu lágrimas quentes escapulirem de seus olhos, escorrendo por suas têmporas. Soluçou, alarmando o moreno que repousava sobre si. Estava imensamente feliz e imensamente temeroso de que nunca mais fosse se sentir daquele jeito. Felicidade era algo terrivelmente perigoso. Muitas palavras estavam se formando em seus lábios, mas ele não conseguia por nada dizê-las com a voz.

  
– Por que está chorando, Killua? Não precisa chorar... - Gon soprou para ele, preocupado, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

  
Nada disse enquanto contemplava a face dele, e viu muita felicidade ali também.

  
– Você não precisa chorar, Killua. Eu não vou sair mais de perto de você. Eu quero ficar aqui. - ele disse novamente, enquanto acariciava seus lábios trêmulos com o polegar.

  
– Eu não - e respirou fundo, querendo buscar palavras que nem sabia se tinha - eu _não_ estou chorando coisa nenhuma. Eu só quero... não vá embora outra vez, por favor.

  
– Você não precisa pedir. Nunca precisou - ele lhe assegurou, sorrindo novamente.

  
E Killua soube por aquele momento que não precisava pedir, de fato. E soube o quanto era feliz, e desejou que fosse assim no outro dia, e no outro, e no outro. Ele detestava o desencontro. E ele amava, amava muito a Gon.


End file.
